dreamyfandomcom-20200214-history
Suggestions That May Prompt Lucid Dreaming
__NOEDITSECTION__ 'Why Lucid Dream?' Lucid dreaming is the ability to control your dreams with free-will while being conscious of the dreams and the fact you are dreaming. You become whomever you imagine in your dreams, and consequently you may gain superpowers or fulfill any desires you wish! Imagine how it feels to have the money to do what you want, when you want to. In your dream, you will be rich, confident and successful. The next morning you will still feel the confidence and power you had while dreaming. Before you know it, opportunities will come your way that will enable you to make more money and become the successful person you dream about. On average, it takes a person that just heard about the benefits of lucid dreaming between 3 to 21 days to reach their first lucid dream. This does not mean though that it’s impossible to do so in the first night, so it's totally possible to lucid dream tonight! Lucid dreaming is the closest the average person will be able to get to having their own holodeck, so it is certainly something to take advantage of! Therefore, in addition to clarifying misconceptions by answering questions such as: is lucid dreaming real? Or is lucid dreaming dangerous? Or providing the most detailed technique on how to lucid dream tonight, I am proud to present our comprehensive guide of 20 lucid dreaming tips. Enjoy '20 Lucid Dreaming Tips' 1. Start a dream journal, (either in a physical or digital format), where you note down every morning the dream you had the night before. This will require deliberate recall of your past dreams, and heighten the extent to which you're able to memorize your dreams. 2. Perform daily reality checks. A reality check is a small action you can’t do in real life but it’s entirely possible in a dream – like trying to place your fist through your other palm. 3. Meditate every day for at least 5 minutes. Lucid dreaming and self-awareness are greatly improved by meditating. 4. Listen to binaural beats before going to sleep. 5. Nap frequently. Not only this increases your chance of having a lucid dream by breaking your sleep cycle routine, you also get more chances at dreaming by falling asleep and waking up more often, which is usually when dreams that can be recalled happen. 6. Start by interpreting your dreams. Dreams are an extraordinary way to learn more about yourself, not just to get entertained. Start by interpreting the most reccurent themes in your dreams and work your way onward. 7. Use lucid dreaming supplements. Choline is our top recommendation. 8. Try consuming dream herbs, such as Calea Z before going to sleep. 9. Try the Memnonic Induction Lucid dreaming method popularized by Dr. Stephen LaBerge 10. Use aromas and incenses in your dreams. 11. Try to sit on your back while you go to sleep. 12. Make sure you use a proper mattress for a good night sleep. 14. Watch a powerful movie or read a great fiction book before going to bed. These may induce great dream scenarios if they had a serious impact on you. 15. If you are really dedicated to having a lucid dream, you can set up your alarm to wake you up every 90 minutes. This will break your sleep cycle and induce REM (rapid eye movement) sleep, when dreams happen. 16. Counts backwards while trying to fall asleep. 17. Don’t drink or smoke too much before going to sleep, as this actually inhibits dreaming. 18. Decide on a visualization ritual. This is a scenario that you are planning to dream about. Imagine this scenario as vivid and detailed as possible before you fall asleep. 19. Use a lucid dreaming mask. 20. Go to bed thirsty. This will trigger you to make sure you get something to drink in your dreams, which can induce lucidity when that happens. Category:Tips